Dulce melodía
by Makenshi.rae
Summary: El hermano menor tomoki siente que esta condenado. Cada noche tiene que escuchar los gritos eufóricos de su excéntrica y rara hermana, quitandole sus hermosas y valiosas horas de sueño, pero, ¿qué pasara si los gritos son remplazados por los suaves gemidos de la chica? ¿qué es lo que hará el joven y hormonal chico?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador. Historia creada con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Definitivamente estaba mal…

¿Qué clase de enfermo mental se había vuelto?, era bochornoso e incómodo el bulto que crecía entre sus piernas; no es su culpa, es una reacción natural, cualquiera de su edad se pondría en ese estado al escuchar en medio de la madrugada respiraciones pausadas y lindos gemidos de una chica, se decía con el fin de mantener algo de cordura, pero… el problema radicaba en que esa delicia de sonido provenían de su ¡hermana! de esa loca friki que tenía por hermana mayor.

Sus cuartos estaban continuos y por mal obra del destino la pared que separaba sus cuartos era la más delgada de la casa, es por ello que noche tras noche podía escuchar los múltiples gritos de frustración de tomoko cuando se desvelaba jugando, y por consecuencia se desvelaba el también. Pero últimamente lo que se escuchaba en la tranquila noche no era gritos de frustración sino esa dulce melodía de excitación y autoplacer.

La primera vez que la escucho, su expresión fue de total incomodidad y estupefacción, entendía que al igual que él, su hermana estaba en esa etapa de "autoexploramiento", de querer satisfacer sus deseos sexuales, pero era totalmente incómodo, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar… se planteó en darle golpes a la pared y así callarla pero eso significaría que tomoko sabría que la estaba escuchando, y conociendo a la extraña chica saldría con sus comentarios pervertidos diciendo que se estaba excitando por su propia hermana y se burlaría de él.

Lo peor del caso es que en verdad se estaba excitando por su hermana…

…

En las últimas semanas la rutina consistía en que tomoki no podía dormir teniendo una erección en sus pantalones la cual se negaba a satisfacer, era una forma de mantenerse lo más cuerdo y sano, según él.

Después de semejante desvelada tocaba prepararse para la escuela, y tomoko por sus "actividades nocturnas" había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse temprano y tomar una ducha matutina, ambos coincidían en salir de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, ella pasaba a lado suyo para llegar al baño y él podía oler esa dulce y adictiva fragancia que emanaba tomoko. No sabía por qué olía tan jodidamente bien últimamente, tal vez serían las hormonas haciendo lo suyo para la desgracia de hermano.

Sabía perfectamente que podía evadir fácilmente el toparse con ella en las mañanas, solo bastaba con adelantar la alarma cinco minutos, pero el olerla le parecía adictivo, no lo podía evitar, se le antojaba irresistible.

Esa recién adquirida rutina le torturaba de una forma inimaginable, pero deseaba esas mañanas cada día con más emoción, el menor se planteaba seriamente si era un masoquista en potencia.

Era consiente de esa tensión sexual atrancada en su ser, es por ello que se esforzaba más y más en el entrenamiento, eso sin duda había mejorado su resistencia y sus habilidades para el juego, pero a pesar de que se ejercitaba hasta el cansancio, esa tensión no cesaba ni un poco, al contrario parecía crecer con una velocidad alarmante. Era preocupante, temía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo con tomoko a solas terminaría dejándose llevar por sus alborotadas hormonas, y terminaría cumpliendo esas maliciosas y excitantes fantasías, y eso era totalmente inconcebible… la evitaba más de lo normal. Desde que inicio ese problema evitaba cruzarse con ella, trataba de no entablar conversaciones y procuraba tener su habitación con seguro, por supuesto que la mayor no se daba cuenta ni de asomo, después de todo él siempre la echaba de su habitación y la insultaba cada vez que podía y así mismo ella no era consciente del mar de sensaciones y confusiones que generaba en el menor y él no sabía si la "inocencia" de su hermana le favorecía o le condenaba aún más.

…

Particularmente ese día se sentía más frustrado e inquieto, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma, y sin pensar mucho acepto la invitación de aquella senpai en una cita, a simple vista la chica era hermosa, de prominentes curvas y con busto bastante generoso, podría decirse que aquella chica era irresistible. Cuando salieron de la escuela un fugaz pensamiento paso por la cabeza del chico ¿y si tengo sexo con alguien más? Eso debería bastar ¿no?... esta senpai se ve bastante fácil, y hay rumores acerca de ella, con suerte me dejara hacerlo sabía que estaba pensando como todo un idiota, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, su mente cansada se fragmentaba más, y su cuerpo le reclamaba tener placer.

Y así paso la cita, tomoki trataba de portarse amable con la chica aunque por dentro se aburría, pero estaba seguro que algo pasaría esa noche, era obvio que aquella chica le trataba de seducir, le tocaba de forma casual pero tentadora, hacía que sus pechos resaltaran con cada movimiento que ella realizara. Al final del día cuando el sol dejaba rastros de tenue luz, llegaron a la casa de la chica, un simple "mis padre no están" era más que suficiente para dejar en claro lo que se buscaba, tras esas palabras los besos desenfrenados y las caricias furtivas no se hicieron esperar, se notaba la desesperación y pasión carnal que emanaba el chico principalmente.

Los besos se hacían cada vez más necesitados, mas húmedos, más candentes, y así entre besos la chica se recostó en la cama algo está mal paso rápida y tenue en la cabeza del chico.

Las manos furtivas viajaron por las curvas suaves y color tostado, a blusa se hizo a un lado algo está mal volvió ese pensamiento.

Las manos se aventuraron más allá, bajaban lentamente por el abdomen, la falda se deslizo por los muslos está mal adquirió más fuerza el pensamiento.

Ante él, yacía una chica en ropa interior, sus ojos se deslizaron por la estrecha cintura, por esas curvas de infarto, por ese par de pecho exuberantes y por esa cabellera larga y lisa de color miel y por un último en ese par de ojos color ámbar… y en ese momento la realidad le dio como una fuerte bofetada está mal, no es ella…no es tomoko se alejó, dio un giro en sus talones, parecía ido, sumergido en sus pensamiento y cuando la chica le iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, él se adelantó y simplemente soltó.

—no eres suficiente…

¡Qué insulto tan grande! A la senpai le hirvió la sangre de cólera, soltando miles de insultos, hecho de la casa a un tomoki que aún seguía en un estado de trance.

¡BAM! El sonido de la puerta que se cerró en sus narices lo trajo de vuelta, lo primero que hizo fue checar la hora de su celular, y disponerse a regresar a su casa.

…

Había sido extraño, muy extraño, de verdad creyó que cualquiera podía ser suficiente para controlar sus hormonas. Se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo, se preguntó que estaba mal en él. ¿Por qué una tabla de planchar se me antoja irresistible?, ¿Por qué no me satisface aquella senpai?, ¿Por qué mi hermana? No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué ella?se preguntaba una y otra vez, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, no existía nada a su alrededor, solo él y su cabeza. El chico paso así un par de horas.

Una cabellera oscura y larga se asomó por la puerta, la hermana mayor fijo la mirada en el menor, para su sorpresa no había sido detectada… que alivio, hace mucho que no podía ni siquiera poner un pie dentro de la habitación del chico, puesto que este al instante la sacaba a patadas. Pero esta vez era diferente y sabia la chica que lo aprovecharía.

— estas demasiado distraído, estás pensando en cosas pervertidas ¿verdad?—. Soltó tomoko de pronto, con una sonrisa burlona a escasos centímetros de la cara del chico.

—w…wow!—. Mascullo tomoki alejándose lo más que podía por pura inercia, cayendo así de espaldas de la cama por la repentina aparición. Estaba estupefacto, la reina de sus más locas fantasías estaba presente.

— ehhh… ¡lo sabía! ¡! Estabas pensando en cosas sucias! —. Grito la chica con alegría y picardía.

Tomoki regreso en sí, y no pudo, el no notar la posición en la que se encontraba su querida hermana, estaba en cuatro, con su típica pijama floja, un short y una blusa de tirantes mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por alguna razón le pareció la escena más erótica que haya presenciado.

— Dime, ¿en qué pensabas?—. Escucho a la chica decir, pero realmente no le prestaba significado a las palabras, solo podía ver el movimiento de sus labios pequeños y rosados.

– ¿netorare? ¿bukake?—. Su atención bajo por su delgado y blanco cuello, después a su clavícula e imagino como sería darle una probada, un pequeño beso. —¿En milfs?, o ¿prefieres a las chicas jóvenes? ya sabes ¡lolis!.. —.

Su atención se aventuró aún más, sus ojos bajaron a sus pechos, al ser tan holgada su blusa, esta colgaba por la posición de la chica, fijo su mirada y se dio cuenta que no estaba usando sostén… bendición o tortura, no sabía cuál era, pero podía ver el nacimiento de sus pequeños pechos… si ella se agachara más, podría tal vez… solo tal vez, ver ese puntito que el imaginaba rosado. Se estaba volviendo loco de deseo, lo estaba notando, pero no podía hacer nada, su completa atención estaba fijada en cada sutil movimiento que hacia la chica, todo mientras ella hablaba sin parar de quien sabe qué.

— ¿has besado a alguien?—. Soltó de forma torpe, rápida y bruta, un mero impulso, pero aquello hizo enrojecer a la virginal chica.

— q… ¿¡Qué!?... po…por supuesto que sí, he besado a muuuuuchos chicos, ¡demasiados!—. Mascullo de forma atropelladada y torpe, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un lado y su sonrisa era tosca. Cada vez que mentía hacia esas muecas raras, tomoki la conocía perfectamente, pero, era innecesario el verla, sabía que la respuesta era un no, sabía que ni siquiera había tenido una conversación con algún chico. Pero, por alguna razón, quería reafírmalo. Quería reafirmar que su hermana seguía inmaculada, pura.

—sal de mi cuarto—. Dijo mientras empujaba como siempre a la chica fuera de la habitación, pero había algo raro… esta vez, no le grito, no la insultó, incluso el tacto fue más suave, más delicado…esta vez, sonreía. Y la chica, no podía estar más confundía.

…

Otra noche más, otra noche en donde podía escuchar la dulce melodía, otra noche en donde su deseo despertaba, y sus pantalones apretaban.

—Al carajo—. Soltó un susurro para sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos, su mano se deslizo por su hombría y agudizo el oído. Por primera vez, se unió en secreto a los gemidos, al placer, a la dulce y tentadora melodía.

* * *

¡hola! ¿que les ha parecido?, de verdad me gustaria saber sus opiniones.

Realmente no planeo hacerlo tan extenso, un máximo de 3 capítulos serán, al principio pensaba que seria un solo capitulo, peeeero, se extendió mucho así que decidí dividirlo jajaja

Se acepta sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos etc etc.

Asi que deja tu comentario!


End file.
